


I won't let go

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AvaLance, F/F, Love Confessions, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Top Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: "So now you see why I'm scared,but here I go, this is what I feelAnd for the first time in my life I know it's real."





	I won't let go

_This is all happening so fast and I’m so afraid to fall again. Fairytales don’t happen, not in my world, not with my job. Still she gets to me, it feels as if her soul is somehow connected to mine, in a way that I could never try to explain. I want to know about her, but at the same time I don’t. She’s not damaged yet, she’s so pure and free. I can’t just take that away from her, because I know I will once I get closer to her._

_I have to let her go._

“Captain Lance? You there?” A familiar voice calls out.

I quickly get up out of my lazy chair to greet the gorgeous director of the Time Bureau, Ava Sharpe. I try to act casual, as if I wasn’t thinking about kissing her minutes earlier.

“Yeah I’m right here! Is there anything the bureau needs from me?” I ask.

I recognize the look on her face and luckily for me, she doesn’t seem to come with bad news.

She steps closer to me, which kind of makes it harder for me not to think about her as a very attractive woman rather than my boss.

I nervously take a small step back, trying to hide my nerves by casually leaning onto my desk. It must look ridiculous, but lets just hope she doesn’t notice.

Of course she does.

“Is there something wrong, why aren’t you looking me in the eyes?” She asks worriedly.

I decide not to hold back anymore, I need to be honest or I’ll make an even bigger fool out of myself.

“I’ve been thinking lately, about us working together and stuff. I mean, sure I can’t be the only one of us that feels this connection we have, am I?” I speak rapidly, whilst trying not to break character.

I need her to say something, anything, but it seems to last forever until she does.

“Sara, I have feelings for you. I wanted to come over to tell you that tonight, but I guess that conversation isn’t really necessary anymore.”

I lean in to kiss her quickly after that, wishing the moment could last forever. I can’t describe how happy I feel in that moment, but I need to let go of her now. She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into and I need to warn her. I need to tell her about the worst parts of me and the thought of that scares me to death.

“Please tell me what’s wrong, are you having doubts? Is it the kiss that bothers you?” She asks, she sounds so vulnerable and I only now realize that were already in too deep.

I hug her tight and whisper sorry’s into her ear, hoping that they’ll ever make up for the things I will do to her. I don’t want to damage her, but she wants nothing more than just that and that drives me mad. Because no matter how hard I try to convince myself I don’t, I need her. She keeps the madness at a distance for me.

“You know I’m trouble, why are you so interested in me?” I barely dare to ask.

She laughs a little at my warning and pulls me against her chest. She strikes my hair and I feel like I can breathe again.

“Oh I know you’re trouble, Sara Lance, I know all about that.” She starts to speak.  
I don’t know why, but she’s staying so calm during this conversation. Normally she would be the nervous one, but now she sounds so confident. I like this side of her, although it makes me feel small, maybe I need that every once in a while.

“But I also know that you are kind and you are strong, you are a great friend and you are a wonderful leader too. Yeah, sometimes you’re a bit stubborn, but so am I.” Ava continues.

She talks to me so honestly and it warms my heart. Like I said, her soul is pure.

“I’m probably going to regret saying this, but I am scared, Ava. I haven’t let people in since forever and then you come around and you turn my whole world upside down. I feel so happy when I’m with you and I can’t lose you, I can’t take losing another loved one, especially someone like you.”

Honestly, feelings are scary. I’ve learned to shut them out over the years and Ava is opening my heart again. It happened so fast, I can’t remember when exactly, but I need to get used to this again.

She looks me in the eyes and tells me it’s okay, that I’ll be okay. I grab her by her waist and pull her in for a kiss. This time it is more passionate, it makes me feel so alive.

“You’re perfect for me Sara, don’t let anyone tell tell you otherwise. You are enough, more than enough actually. I’m the lucky one here!”

My cheeks have probably turned red, but I don’t even care. I love this woman and I’m going to show her that right now.

“So, care to take this to my room?” I ask her, while attempting to wink. She laughs at my facial expression and shakes her head, but it doesn’t take long for her to join me in my desire.

It looks like we have a lovely night ahead of us.


End file.
